bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Starved for Attention
Starved for Attention is the second half of the ninth episode of the second season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack fly through the air before landing right next to the LarryMobile, which is parked next to the gazebo in the town center. A crowd approaches the two, and starts taking pictures of them. LarryBoy is a bit tired; Junior Jetpack, on the other hand (so to speak), starts absorbing the praise. A carrot reporter comments to LarryBoy that it's been a busy week for him and his sidekick. Junior Jetpack tries introducing himself, but the carrot reporter cuts him off, asking LarryBoy what's next. LarryBoy yawns, then answers he needs a nap. Junior Jetpack is disappointed when he hears they need to go, as he wants to soak up some more praise. When LarryBoy tells him that they don't do it for praise, Junior Jetpack sadly gets in the LarryMobile before it drives off. After returning to the LarryCave, LarryBoy is still tired. He comments about what a week it's been. After he says that he's taking a nice long nap, Junior Jetpack decides to check for any fan mail. However, when Junior Jetpack approaches the LarryComputer, the computer chair turns around to reveal Beau Rockley sitting in it, surprising Junior Jetpack so much that he falls backwards. Beau Rockley tells LarryBoy to "hold that nap, you iconic, plunger-headed goldmine". LarryBoy inquires how Beau Rockley got in, and Bob, who is carrying a tray of teacups, shows up and explains he let him in, further answering that Beau wants to make a TV show about LarryBoy's life. After Beau takes a sip of tea that Bob offers him, he confirms it all, and that his new TV show will feature "LarryBoy's rip-roaring exploits for the masses to ingest through their hungry eyeballs". Junior Jetpack tells Beau not to forget him because he's rip-roaring as well, but Beau bumps him aside. He then asks LarryBoy what he says, and LarryBoy answers that he needs a nap. Beau has some paperwork for LarryBoy to sign, but to his dismay, LarryBoy has already fallen asleep. Junior Jetpack tells Beau that LarryBoy is tired, but he's not. He pulls out a skateboard and starts riding it all over the LarryCave. Beau, still unimpressed, purposely trips Junior Jetpack, sending him flying and crashing to the ground. Beau tells him to simmer down because LarryBoy is all he wants, then tells his pea cameraman to film LarryBoy, who is still sleeping. As the cameraman films, Beau narrates that LarryBoy is catching Z's instead of bad guys. At Motato's lair, one of Motato's Radishes is watching Beau's show. Motato approaches him, berating him for watching TV and not helping with the plan to pickle the town's water supply (he speaks with a pot of "p" words, causing him to spit as he berates him). The Radish tells Motato that he can't miss the new Beau Rockley show. Motato looks up in time to see Beau on TV, asking the audience to join him as he follows LarryBoy's life for an hour. Junior Jetpack then appears in front of the camera as well. The second Radish pauses the show and gets on to him about the pickle potion as well (he too using "p" words that cause him to spit). However, Motato ends up playing the show again and says that LarryBoy's new TV show could use someone a little more infamous. The second Radish guesses Garlock the Stink Wizard, making Motato reveal he was referring to himself, adding that they'll need him if they want TV gold. The first Radish asks if he can keep watching, but Motato refuses and tells him to get to work on their plan (again, spitting and using "p" words while doing so). Back at the LarryCave, LarryBoy (who is awake now) and Junior Jetpack get a message from Mayor Archibald. He alerts them on the town water supply having been pickled. Beau and the camerman film it all. LarryBoy asks who would perpetuate such pickly persecution. Junior Jetback rules out the possibility of it being the Mad Pickler, as he was put in prison. At that moment, Motato's image appears on the computer's screen. He reveals himself as the culprit, then tells them to come and get him if they want to stop him. After Motato hangs up, LarryBoy says he should have presumed it would be him. He threatens him, then he and Junior Jetpack go out to face him. On the way to the LarryMobile, Junior Jetpack trips and bumps into LarryBoy from behind. LarryBoy, although startled, goes on his way, but Junior Jetpack turns to smile at the camera before following. Beau calls the cameraman "Carl" and tells him to give LarryBoy room. The cameraman corrects Beau, stating his name is Harold. Outside, several citizens are drinking the water, but complain about the pickle taste in it through pickle puns. The LarryMobile drives past, followed afterwards by Beau and Harold in their pink convertible. After arriving at Motato's lair, LarryBoy calls out for Motato, but tiredly tells him "he's pickled his last pepper!" Junior Jetpack then says that they can do it the easy way or the "me-doing-amazing-moves way", confusing LarryBoy. Beau then ecstatically narrates that LarryBoy is entering "the belly of the beast," and that he's ready for anything. The lights suddenly dim after that. Motato welcomes LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack, referring to them as "Larry-Boo" and "Junior Boring", then happily greets the camera. The Radishes take Harold's camera and focus it on Motato, who then tells Beau that if he wants "'mo' laughs and 'mo' action," then he wants him. Motato starts singing a song about his own show. While that happens, Junior Jetpack comments no one would want to watch it. After the song ends, LarryBoy tells Motato that he's gone too far. Junior Jetpack then says that if anyone should be lining up the screen, it's him. Junior Jetpack starts flying around Motato while calling out different attack names, culminating in doing a body slam on top of Motato. Before Junior Jetpack can complete one of his moves, though, Motato is able to take out Junior Jetpack by throwing a garbage can lid that knocks him out of the air. Motato then tells the viewers that he has some moves for them, and Motato starts dancing to an off-key violin played by a Radish. Disgusted, Junior Jetpack blows them away and chides Motato for his tap-dancing. He then starts break-dancing to music on the radio, Motato doing the worm behind him. Beau reminds them that his show is about LarryBoy, but LarryBoy is too tired to care. After Beau adds that LarryBoy needs to sign 600 documents, the tired supercuke becomes fed up with the TV show talk and turns down Beau's offer. He calls them out by saying he doesn't want to be on TV because all they want is attention, while he just wants to get a nap. LarryBoy gets into the LarryMobile while Beau asks about his TV gold. Junior Jetpack, disappointed again, also gets into the LarryMobile. Motato then brings up that he pickled the town water supply, and he and Beau both agree he still has to stop him. LarryBoy reveals that he put "de-picklizer" down the drain while Motato and Junior Jetpack were fighting, and that Motato will be receiving a large water vandalism fine. After LarryBoy drives off, Motato tries to get Beau to do Motato TV instead. However, Beau turns him down, as he feels "villains are so last season." Motato is left speechless as Beau tells Harold that it's time to go. Once Beau has left, Motato becomes angry, then sad, then starts crying. One of the Radishes starts playing sad music on the violin as he cries. The Radish playing the violin says he hasn't seen Motato this upset since the ending of "Air Corgi, Fly Home". Meanwhile, the LarryMobile is driving through town. Junior Jetpack is confused because LarryBoy turned down the chance to be famous. LarryBoy tells him that he couldn't handle all that attention. When Junior Jetpack asks LarryBoy if he loves attention, LarryBoy explains he doesn't need a bunch of people who don't know him calling him amazing to feel good. He already knows that he's loved by God, Bob, and Junior Jetpack himself (just to name a few people), so he feels he's got enough love to last a lifetime. Junior Jetpack thinks it's not the same as being loved by thousands of people, but LarryBoy tells him that that's fame, and that love and fame aren't the same thing. This causes Junior Jetpack to feel sad again. After the LarryMobile returns to the LarryCave, LarryBoy is relieved that he can finally take a nap. He asks Junior Jetpack if he can handle a few things while he minds his Z's, and he confirms. Before LarryBoy officially leaves for his nap, he tells Junior Jetpack that he knows he's disappointed, but they don't fight crime for fame. Junior Jetpack just thinks that it's easy for LarryBoy to say that as he's the famous one. In the town center, Beau tells Harold that they need a show, because without a show, they're just two fools with no show. Harold asks him if they can do anything "with the potato and the kid", and Beau is finally inspired to do so. Back at the LarryCave, Junior Jetpack gets an alert on the computer. He becomes surprised upon seeing Beau's image on the screen. Beau alerts him that they have a TV emergency, and that he was wrong - "If America needs one face on the screen, it's 'Kid Rocket-Backpacky-Guy' (Junior Jetpack)." Junior Jetpack corrects Beau on his name, but Beau dismisses it and tells him that Motato, which he refers to as "the evil mustache potato", has taken him hostage. Junior Jetpack decides to wake up LarryBoy, but Beau tells him to let him sleep, as it's his time to shine. After he adds that he's Beau's only hope (messing up his name again in the process), Junior Jetpack finally takes off to rescue him. At the same time, Beau calls out for a hero to save him. After his little spiel, Beau asks Harold if he was energetic enough and if he got his good side, by which he means his outside. Shortly after Harold answers he's pretty sure that he's recording Beau's outside, Junior Jetpack shows up. Junior Jetpack lands in front of the cage that Beau is standing in, telling Beau to hold still and that he'll just look around the cage to find a weakness. That's when he notices Harold filming him. He asks Beau why that's happening, but Beau tells Junior Jetpack to ignore the cameraman and look at him with more concern. Junior Jetpack realizes Beau was purposely captured by Motato to make a more exciting episode. Beau admits it and tells him that talking at that moment is messing up the whole episode. Junior Jetpack tells Beau that he's in danger, but Beau misunderstands and says he's in danger of getting cancelled before he gets a third season pickup. After Junior Jetpack is told to get back into character, Motato shows up behind him and throws him in the cage with Beau. Junior Jetpack yells at Motato to let him out. Harold, unable to do anything, is bumped by Motato into the cage as well. Motato takes the camera, intending to begin his "me show". He tells the viewers in this week's episode, he's defeated Junior Jetpack. After Motato comments how handsome he is in the close-up, he gets hit by a banana peel thrown at him. LarryBoy, who has shown up, tells him he's not ready for a close-up and that he's gonna turn "his scary show into a sitcom!" LarryBoy throws two more banana peels at Motato. Motato manages to dodge the second and third one, but quickly ends up slipping on the second one. After Motato has been dispatched once again, LarryBoy opens the cage, freeing the captives. Beau loves it, saying that "this is the greatest TV show in the history of tabloid entertainment, hosted by a talking broccoli!". Back in town, everyone looks up in time to see LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack flying by. Junior Jetpack, ashamed for being a glory hog, asks LarryBoy if he can forgive him for putting them in danger just to get attention. LarryBoy tells Junior Jetpack that he learned an important lesson today, apparently meaning that all is forgiven. At the same time, it's revealed that Junior Jetpack is carrying Beau while LarryBoy is carrying Harold. Beau tells Harold to keep the camera on him, before asking where the camera is. Harold answers that they left it at Motato's lair. Beau asks Junior Jetpack to turn around, as he has to get the camera back so they can make him famous. This time, Junior Jetpack turns down Beau's offer, telling him that a crime fighter needs to do the right thing, not get fame or glory. Beau starts thinking about how he'll have no ratings if he does the right thing, but LarryBoy and Junior Jetpack keep flying onward as Beau pleads for the latter superhero to turn around. Characters *Bob *Larry-Boy *Junior Asparagus/Junior Jetpack *Motato *Beau Rockley *Archibald Asparagus (cameo) Fun Facts Explanations *A vignette is: *#A brief description. *#A small portrait that is faded without a border. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Cardboard Motato. Goofs *Larry-Boy's left plunger ear is missing when Motato and his minions were watching. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:Larry-Boy episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Junior Asparagus Category:Episodes focusing on Motato